Electronic communications are widely utilized in both personal and business contexts. In business contexts, electronic communication media such as e-mail, instant messaging, chat messaging, and web forums can enable groups of individuals to collaborate on business projects, access each other's expertise, and exchange information pertaining to one or more shared interests.
Some electronic communication media, such as chat messaging and voice-over-ip (VOIP) conference calls, permit a group of individuals to concurrently participate in a single electronic communication. However, when collaborating on a project or otherwise working within a group, an individual can often be involved in many related electronic communications with different members of the group via different electronic communication media. Exchanging information in such a piecemeal manner can become difficult for the individual to track. Further, maintaining separate electronic communications that are potentially of interest to the whole group can hinder each member's awareness of the communications and ability to participate, which can result in miscommunications, duplicative efforts, and waste of time and resources.